The present invention is particularly directed to the structure, system and apparatus for converting of a pontoon-type water vessel for over land propulsion and particularly for over frozen water way propulsion
Pontoon boats and like floating vessels are widely manufactured and sold for both personal usage on lakes, rivers and the like as well as for generally commercial and ulitarian purposes. Pontoon boats and similar raft-type water vessels, hereinafter references as pontoon vessels, are generally built for limited speed of movement and are intended for leisure travel by one or groups of individuals during periods that water is not frozen. Thus during inclement winter-like weather when the rivers, lakes and the like are frozen over, the pontoon boats and the like are typically stored for use in warmer conditions.
The pontoon boats are relatively costly devices and if usable whenever the lakes, rivers and the like are frozen or even for use over snow covered land facilities and the like, the value and use of the pontoon boat would be significantly increased. Applicant knows of no other structure or system which provides for such usage of a pontoon boat.